Parental Advisory
by Wolfkcing
Summary: The HarryLeena fic I was suppose to do! Leena's team is on a mayjor losing streak now that Bit AND Brad have left witch puts her in a downer. Now she has to deal with to maniac x-zoid warriors and Harry Champ!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! Not that anyone cares but I own the characters Blood and Gore, but they were based on the lead singers of a band called Mushroom Head.  
  
**********  
  
"The battle is over...the battle is over! The winner is...The Blaze Team," the judge bot called at the conclusion of a... well...lousy battle.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't mean "Blitz Team?" a middle-aged man in a snail shaped hover cargo asked.  
  
"Aw doc! Don't rub it in!" the pilot of a downed Raynos cried. "It's been a loooooong time since the names 'Blitz Team' and 'winner' were in the same sentence contiguously," he muttered with a sigh.  
  
The words rang loud and clear in Leena Toro's heart as she sat, head held low, at the controls of a beaten Gunsniper. They hadn't won a single battle since Bit and Brad left the team, and although she didn't want to admit it, she dreaded that their absence might be exactly why.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What is with you?!" Leena demanded, standing at a small glass table in the command room of the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo.   
  
"Me?" a young man countered. He wore an outfit of black and mostly a drab yellow color. "There is nothing wrong wi-"  
  
"The hell there isn't!" Leena shot at him with so much venom it was almost painful to watch. "All you do is run and shoot. Run and shoot. No matter what I say that's all you do!" Leena said making a small demonstration with her hands.  
  
"And what about you? All you do is shoot!" the young man fired back.   
  
Leena's eyes boiled over and she readied to either snap at him or slap him. It was looking a little like both.  
  
"Ok, gang!" Doctor Toros cut in. "That's enough analysis for today! Let's all go back to our rooms. I'm sure Jamie will think of something."  
  
A couple complaints, shoves, and curses later, the command room was empty of all but the oldest member of the team. Doctor Toros sighed heavily and sank into a chair. What had gotten into his daughter? She had always been impulsive, but lately she had been looking positively vile!  
  
The look in her eyes was quite...horrible, her father took no pleasure in admitting. Was he just imagining it? Was this some kind of parental empathy he had been blessed with upon her birth that was kicking in now and trying to warn of a threat to the well being of his offspring?  
  
But her behavior wasn't that different was it? She still seemed to be the same trigger happy, self-loving, attention-needing, redhead she had always been.  
  
"I-I'm reading to much into this...." the doctor said, shaking his head and wiping his face with both hands. "Leena is just Leena..." he added dismissively  
  
The door slammed shut with a satisfyingly loud bang as she let herself fall onto her bed.  
  
'Another loss,' she thought hugging a pillow. 'It's not my fault!' she defended herself automatically, but defending herself from who?   
  
"Damn it," she whimpered, her face in her pillow. All this losing and even thickheaded Leena was bound to wonder. Not one win since Bit left. He had married a super model and moved to another country to continue Zoid battling and winning. That assessment left her feeling hollow. He had success, and her team, even in Class S and with her as the leader, was so far the opposite.  
  
"It's not my fault," Leena raged, rolling over and throwing her pillow at the ceiling and murmuring a curse as it just came back down flat on her face. This wasn't right. She was so hollow. Usually a loss was something to get riled over for about half an hour, but then she'd have other things to do. Now....  
  
"I'm so tired of losing...." she sighed, sulking until the room seemed to be closing in on her. Leena dragged herself out of it, then dragged herself to the kitchen for a soda. Jamie was there munching away.  
  
She sat at the table with him soda in one hand and stared at him placidly.  
  
"What?" he asked mid-chew. He looked just like a chipmunk, Leena thought.  
  
"Did I say anything?" she challenged.   
  
"No..." Jamie's response rang of confusion.   
  
"So stop bugging me!" she snapped, throwing her arms up in the air and startling the hell out of him.   
  
"Ok! Ok!" Jamie said, making a hasty retreat so that he might munch, like a chipmunk, in peace.  
  
'Ah," Leena sighed contently. 'That feels better,' she began to hum softly and was feeling a bit more upbeat until someone began to echo her melody.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE, HARRY!" Leena boomed at the kitchen table.  
  
"How did you know it was me and not the sound of your angelic voice managing an additional chorus all by-" the self proclaimed man destined to be king said blushingly as he came out from under the kitchen table.  
  
"Because you don't sound like an angel, so you sure as hell don't sound like me!" Leena told him, crossing her arms with a glare. Then all of a sudden her eyes seemed to mull over something else.   
  
Harry was at a loss. This was the part where she kicked him out. There was some kind of delay. It was like she had forgotten he was there. Like she fell out of rhythm with their little ritual.   
  
"Oh, Leena! You've finally accepted our destiny!" Harry realized, taking her distraction for what he had been waiting a lifetime for.  
  
"Huh?" Leena asked, coming out of a small bout of daydreaming.  
  
"You didn't kick me out!" Harry said, positively thrilled.  
  
"Oh," Leena said. "You know where the door is right?" she added, taking her soda and going back to her room.  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
Dinner was unusually quiet at the Blitz Team table. Leena was in dreamland and hadn't touched her food. Leena and not eating were very uncommon. This left Doctor Toros observing her and neglecting his own food. Jamie picked up on the strange air, but not knowing what to say, about decided to watch too. The only one eating was Kirkland. His good mood when eating seemed indispensable. That was until Jamie tried to distract the father and daughter with the television. His eyes were glued to it and his face curled into a snarl.  
  
"If you're just tuning in, we'll repeat that. The S-class Zoid warriors-slash-serial killers, Blood and Gore, have just been cornered outside a Leo City warehouse. Police units are closing in. The infamous group are ex-Zoid warriors who began killing their opponents on the battlefield nine months ago. They are responsible for the death of over seventy people and countless destruction..."   
  
Kirkland snarled again at that bit of information and Jamie partially regretted turning on the TV. The former leader of the Zaber Fangs team knew all too well what Blood and Gore were capable of. They had killed his former comrades after all.  
  
All of the Blitz Team members were watching the TV with interest and high hopes.  
  
A cross between a Rev-raptor and a Redler and a well-armored Guysack that looked like a small Deathstinger had their backs to a warehouse structure. They were the Dragaptor and the Dagger. The former belonged to Blood and the latter was Gore's. They had been customized over the years the two had spent battling as the Carnage Team.  
  
An astounding battle then took place as several police Zoids were annihilated and their pilots killed by two Zoids. Tremors of anger and terror, and most times both, ran up and down the backs of the Blitz Team as they watched in silence. When it was over Blood and Gore were victorious again.  
  
Staring in awe for what had to have been ten minutes, Kirkland finally exploded, knocking his plates off the table, which granted the room a satisfying smash, and tore out of the room.  
  
"Kirkland!" the doctor called after him. "Wait, son!"  
  
"I'll go after him, doc," Jamie said, hastily chasing after him.  
  
Leena quietly turned back to her meal, still not looking anything near upbeat. Something told the doctor it was more than just about what happened on TV a couple seconds ago.  
  
'So..." Doctor Toros began, preparing to bite the bullet and see what would come of it. Just then there was an intrusion. A new presence in the room. Standing at the entrance of the Hover Cargo was Doctor Laon wearing the expression of a drowned rat. He immediately received the full attention of the room's two occupants.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he finally stammered.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: The title comes from the fact that thier are Zoid serial killer in this story. Nothing more ^^; 


	2. Charpter 2wo

***********************  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! Not that anyone cares but I own the characters Blood and Gore but they were based on the lead singers of a band called Mushroom Head.  
  
***********************  
  
"What am I doing wrong? What am I missing? You'd think with my rival finally realizing his inferiority, marrying some half-wit, and moving to another country,  
  
I'd have obtained Leena's hand in marriage by now! What am I missing?" Harry pondered deeply.   
  
"Self control, sense, tact, your dignity, not to mention your pride, to still be chasing that carrot top," a metallic voice resounded. "Shall I go on?"  
  
"Sebastian!!" Harry growled.   
  
"You asked," the robot responded flippantly. Harry bared out the smart @$$ robot's comments and continued his desperate evaluations about the red-haired girl. He must have overlooked something. Something so obvious that he hadn't realized before? But what?  
  
"WHAT?!" the heir of the Champ foundation called to the heavens. He wished he could ask someone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A heavily armed Gunsniper bounded along across the desert on what was an incredibly sunny day. Sunny, but not hot. Its cherry-red-haired pilot didn't even need to use the Zoid's built in cooling system. The fresh air seeped into the cockpit and re-energized her internally, and the roaming sand hills relaxed her. She was worriless. Careless.  
  
"Hold it right there, sweet thing!" someone demanded. His voice somehow seemed to be everywhere at once. It had a thick coat of humor caked in it.  
  
"Who? Who said that?" Leena Toros asked, looking around in full panic. She was afraid. Ridiculously afraid all of a sudden.   
  
"The princesses of darkness, sweet thing," a second voice rumbled. This one sounded absolutely horrible.   
  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, two Zoids stood before hers.  
  
"Uh no," she gasped. She was too frightened to move. The pilots of the other Zoids started laughing cruelly.  
  
"End of the line, sweet!" the first one shouted, and afterward, the scorpion Zoid ran straight for her. Somehow she knew it was called the Dagger. Her Zoid fell to the ground and disappeared. She now lay at the feet of their Zoids with none of her own. Mind too blind with fear, she only started calling for help, not caring for an explanation.  
  
"DAD! BIT!... HARRY!" she cried when the monsters positioned their weapons to take her life away from those who loved her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Leena screamed herself into the world of the awake. Assuming anyone was awake at 4am, that is.  
  
She searched the area around her frantically with her purple orbs to discover it was her pillows, her bedclothes, her room. Sighing, she rubbed her face and wanted to cry. The nightmare was still fresh on her mind. Every detail. Covering her in shivers and mocking her every time she blinked.  
  
Where had it come from? She had never met Blood and Gore in person, and thank god for that. She also had no interest in doing such a thing. Especially not now. Not ever.   
  
Then there was Doctor Laon's scary confession the other night. He had told her and her father that he had a hand in developing the Zoids they were using. Yet another attempt to get his ultimate revenge that had gotten out of hand.   
  
"But what would they want with me anyway?" she asked with chattering teeth. "No one knows who I am. Heh," she admitted. Now was the only time to admit such things, for she had often proclaimed herself the greatest Zoid warrior of all time. "I'm a nobody!" Leena reassured herself, rubbing her shoulders, not awake enough to comprehend what she was saying.   
  
"I'll bet they've never even heard of me," Leena thought as sleep claimed her for what was left of the night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya know, that Toros chick is one hot tomato," a man said lazily as he rested before a campfire with a marshmallow on a stick. His face was painted half-black and half-red with red cut-like stripes breaching the black portion. His real name wasn't nearly as famous as his new one, Gore.  
  
"You've told me," another man replied. He was taller and his painted face was far more serious. He sat with his forearms resting on his knees, clenching and unclenching his hands as if impatient. This one called himself Blood.  
  
"Yeah..." Gore said dreamily. If Blood hadn't known the man since the two met in juvenile hall when they were both twelve, he would have thought the fool was in love. But he knew better.  
  
"So how are we going to get Bit Cloud to face us?" Gore asked with a laid-back smile.  
  
"Bait..." the other man stated with a growl that was mirrored by the flames he was staring into.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Blitz team versus...the Charger Team....Ready?....FIGHT!" a small white robot ordered the combatants on the monotonous battlefield. The wind was calm and a rocky field that rested below the feet of the Zoids upon it.   
  
'One more loss and I think I may lose it for sure,' Leena rolled the thought to the back of her head.  
  
"OK!" she shouted over the com link, "Jamie. You and I will take out the Dibison. Kirkland. You take on the Lighting Saix. We'll ignore the Iron Kong for now,"  
  
"But I don't wanna-" Kirkland began to pout.  
  
"DO IT!" Leena shouted, leering at the screen in her cockpit that showed Kirkland. The pilot swallowed and set out to do what he was told.  
  
'I don't believe it,' Jamie said breathlessly. 'She is ACTUALLY using MY strategy! I think I may cry...' the boy rambled in thought, becoming emotional.  
  
"Jamie! Pay attention!" Leena shouted at him seconds too late. He was hit pretty hard by enemy fire but was still in the battle.  
  
"Jamie!" Leena hissed at him.   
  
"Sorry, Leena! Sorry!" Jamie oozed apologies like an open wound.  
  
Kirkland proceeded to battle the Lighting Saix as best he could, firing and running, but never getting close to the speedy Zoid. Jamie and Leena soon overpowered the Dibison and it was almost done with. The Iron Kong had no real chance of helping his comrades as it wasn't fast enough to keep up with them and defend them at the same time. The Dibison did manage to take out Jamie before Leena finished it with her favorite attack.   
  
"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" she chimed, and with that, the raptor Zoid let loose an incredible volley of ammunition. The missiles and grenade rounds tore into the bison Zoid, bringing it down in a pile of charred metal.  
  
"Ha HA!" Leena cried, tossing an arm in the air. She then turned her attention to the approaching Iron Kong which bounded in recklessly. It found only disappointment at the end of its attacks. Leena bounded back, then to left and back again as it swung for her.  
  
Leena commanded her Zoid to stand on its tail and lean back. From the Iron Kong's point of view, it was impossible to tell what she as doing until it was too late. The Iron Kong stood dumbfounded as the Gunsniper looked as though it were falling over, then the raptor Zoid's feet sprung out and sent the gorilla into a short flight, arms flaying as it went. It was unable to recover in time to stop what came next.   
  
"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" Leena shouted. Two Zoids. Almost ALL by herself? There was nothing between heaven and hell that could stop the girl from gloating now. And that was her downfall.  
  
"The winner is...the CHARGER TEAM!" the robotic officiator of the match exclaimed not long after.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Errrr...." Leena growled, head held low as she sat at a table outside the Blitz Team's main base of operations. Her anger left her in a sad sigh.  
  
"I can't believe it..." she mumbled afterward. They had lost another battle. And they had came so close to winning, too! She had finished off the Iron Kong but was unable to do anything against the Lighting Saix that had eluded Kirkland. Once it took her out, the battle had ended.  
  
"All This LOSING is MAKING MY HEAD HURT!!" Leena shouted to the clear blue sky.  
  
"Really?" who else but Harry Champ asked her. Whom she didn't know was there. Whom she hadn't invited here. WHOM she had just now accidentally confessed to being a loser in front of. Dammit! Could today get any worse?  
  
"Well, if victory is all you need, all you have to do is allow me on your team-" Harry began with a business smile and a thumb jabbed at himself.  
  
"No no NO!" Leena said. "I'm on a team of losers and I'm going to start collecting losers now? I don't think so!"  
  
"But Leena!" Harry protested.  
  
"But nothing, Mister! You're not getting on MY Class S team so you can just stop begging me already," Leena said, picking her words to prove she was still above him at least.  
  
"Ok, Leena..." Harry reluctantly agreed, though he believed she was making a mistake. Hearing that, Leena sank back into her seat and a silence hit the two of them pretty hard. Leena was on the border of sulking over the team's status and the nightmare she had earlier and Harry was still calculating a proposition that would convince Leena to let him join her team.   
  
Harry noticed the look in her eyes and was unable to stop from comparing to yesterday. She had had that same look. She looked so distracted.   
  
"What?" Leena demanded. She shifted, finding herself tousled under his inquiring gaze.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," he said looking away with a blush.   
  
"Whatever," Leena said after studying him for a moment. The silence still stood between them and Harry realized something. Although it was uncomfortable and unsettling...he was still there! Maybe he could stay for as long as he didn't say anything?!  
  
'That doesn't make one lick of sense...' Harry thought, 'But I'm desperate!' So he tried it. For three and a half minutes he was silent and Leena for all the world didn't know what to do with him.  
  
"Well...?" She finally asked him. Her beautiful violet eyes desired an answer. Needed one. Her lips were slighted parted in that way they sometimes were in reality and almost always were in his dreams.  
  
'No!' Harry forced himself. 'Not yet. Just a little longer maybe?' This was the longest she had probably looked at him in anyway that wasn't completely violent.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Those words stung and by impulse he was almost tempted to serenade her with his truths. With his dreams. But no. He flinched but held his ground. He managed to shrug which pretty much threw her off. Leena fell silent and her eyes fell to her shoes as she crossed her arms, finding nothing else to say herself.  
  
Harry risked a quick glance at her then returned to his new silent nature. The image his eyes were treated to for a nanosecond pained him, but what could he do? A thousand ideas sprung to mind but he immediately denied them, having tried them all in the past. Had any of them worked, he wouldn't still be trying at this very moment now, would he?   
  
"We haven't been doing too well," Leena said lowly and seemingly more to herself. Harry almost choked but kept quiet. "Haven't won one battle since Brad and Bit left. Not one!" Leena said with internal distaste clearly evident.   
  
She rose, staring at Harry, who finally acknowledged her with his eyes but nothing else. Leena seemed to take this as a cue to continue and she did just that. She paced around the table, complaining about just about everything. Not enough ammo. Kirkland. Bad influences in Zoidaholic parents. Kirkland. Incompetent teammates. And finally Kirkland. No, 'finally' was when she mentioned something about a nightmare then went dead silent.  
  
"What dream?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
Leena froze almost in terror, then recovered.   
  
"Was I TALKING to YOU?" she demanded hotly.   
  
'Screw the silent guy act. Now is the time for action!' Harry decided confidently.   
  
"If your sleep is troubled, you must tell me of your woes, my princess!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to kneel before the redhead. She glared down at him.   
  
"Leena, you know your safety is of utmost importance to me," he said, rubbing his cheek against the hand he stole from her. "I should be at your bedside to watch over at-" his words and thoughts got stuck together and his cheeks automatically colored as he realized what his proposal probably sounded like.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Leena boiled over with anger.   
  
Seemed he had been right.  
  
Soon Harry was on the run again. Heading back to his base without Leena. Again. At least the sight of his retreating figure had lifted her spirits a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor Toros stirred uncomfortably as he thought over what Laon had told him the other night.   
  
"This is out of control," the man muttered to himself. "To think," he said, shaking his head. Doctor Laon had a hand in upgrading the Zoids the Carnage Team now used. All in an effort to get his mighty revenge. Doctor Toros now had mixed feelings. Laon had finally decided to drop his grudge, but the damage had been done. Zoid warriors, some he had personally known, had been killed by his work. Blood and Gore were still out there. Still killing. 


	3. Chapter 3hree

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! Not that anyone cares but I own the characters Blood and Gore but they were based on the lead singers of a band called Mushroom Head.  
  
  
  
"Ah, owWW, I don't believe this!" Doctor Toros moaned at the controls of the Zoid Hover Cargo.   
  
"What is it, dad?" Leena asked, looking up from her game of chess with Jamie. When her opponent also fixed the doctor in his gaze, she quickly rearranged a couple pieces on the board.  
  
"The Hover Cargo!" Toros cried. "It's out of fuel!"   
  
"How did you manage that? We haven't gone that far since we last filled it," Jamie pointed out.  
  
"I don't know!" the doctor whined. "We won't even be able to make it to Romeo City at the rate we're going now."   
  
"Alright. Maybe me and Kirkland can go on ahead into town and get some fuel," Jamie, the constant voice of reason, said. "Just let me finish this game," he added, turning back to the hologram board before him.   
  
"Checkmate," Leena said sliding a Gunsniper shaped piece across the board until it knocked over a Gordos figure then sauntered off.  
  
"What the?!" the boy cried.  
  
~~~  
  
The Hover Cargo rolled to a slow stop not far from a mountain that was surrounded by trees. With Jamie and Kirkland already off in search of fuel, the doctor had nothing else to do but play with his Zoid models.  
  
Leena took her Zoid on a run to pass the time.   
  
As her Zoid tracked carelessly into the small forest before the mountain, she was unaware of the predators that were now stalking her. One was a cross between a Redler and a Rev-Raptor. The other, a well-armored Guysack, looked a lot like a small Death Stinger.   
  
:::  
  
The doorbell rang, and rang and rang some, more with mad insistence. Its chime disturbed the Hover Cargo's owner until he answered.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Hold your Dibison!" Doctor Toros shouted. He was only half surprised to find Harry Champ on the other side of the doorframe.  
  
"Is Leen-?" Harry started.  
  
"No," Toros answered.  
  
"Do you know where sh-?"  
  
"No"   
  
"Do you know when-?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"How about-"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Maybe if I-"  
  
"No. Definitely no!"  
  
"Hmm..." Harry pondered, only partially discouraged.  
  
"Did you know there is a huge hole in the side of your fuel tank?" he asked as an afterthought.  
  
Doctor Toros looked at him critically and said "no."  
  
:::  
  
Trotting along the Gunsniper pilot couldn't shake this eerie feeling that was welling up inside her. Several times she checked her radar to find nothing. No Zoids other than her own. She moved cautiously, trying to enjoy the scenery, but it seemed hopeless. It was as if she couldn't drown out this sudden case of paranoia. She turned her Zoid and started on a course with the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Where you going, sweet thing?" a horrible voice asked. It was laced with twisted mirth.  
  
"What? What? Where?-" Leena asked, almost causing her Zoid to jump.  
  
The sky momentarily displayed a fearsome dragon Zoid before it landed before Leena. Her radar, however, still showed nothing. Didn't matter. She was too scared to notice it now.  
  
Soon there was an equally fearsome scorpion Zoid beside the dragon.  
  
"B-Blood and Gore?" Leena stammered, begging to be wrong but she knew she wasn't. Their Zoids were very distinctive.   
  
"You guessed right, honey," a different voice responded. This one was worse. This one was deep. It sounded like rocks crumbling as he talked.   
  
The dragon Zoid that had to be Blood's Dragaptor approached her. She just about managed to regain her wits as it opened fire on her.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed when her Zoid fell and they started to laugh. Just like in her nightmare. She began to hope this was a nightmare and that she would soon wake. Not likely. The fall hurt like hell and now blood was running down her face. No. This wasn't going to end like her nightmare.  
  
"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" Leena screamed. Missiles flew in a ballistic fashion, but when the smoke cleared the only thing that fell were trees. Of course! These were Class S warriors. Leena felt her hopes sink like a brick boat. There was no way she could beat them, everything inside her agreed. Taunted her. It seemed she was right. Not long after, the men Blood and Gore, were dragging her kicking and screaming out of her defeated Zoid.  
  
"HALT!" a shout came from somewhere behind them. A Darkhorn was now peering down at them.   
  
"Harry?" Leena said barely above a whisper, a small voice of utter disbelief. "HARRY!" she screamed to high heaven. She received a hard knock to the back of her head that almost stole her presently conscious state.   
  
"Who's that?" Gore asked Blood, who had Leena draped over his shoulders.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" the taller responded. "I think his name is Harry, though," he added as an afterthought with a shrug that made Leena's whirling head worse.  
  
"Take care of my light work, will you?" Blood said, boarding his Dragaptor.   
  
"Alright. This guy's mine," Gore said with a twisted gleam in his eye.   
  
"You fools!" Harry bluffed, trying to stop the sweat from streaming down his face. 'Leena! Was that Blood and Gore? Christ! LEENA!' the man panicked.  
  
"You don't know who I am? I AM HARRY CHAMP! A man destined to be-" Harry tried, hoping his name would scare them off. Instead, Blood and Gore paused and gave him their full attention with a curious glare.  
  
"The heir to the Champ Foundation?" Gore asked.   
  
"Uh...yes?" Harry answered with a sense of dread banging in the back of his head. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that?  
  
"Get him," Blood stated flatly. Suffice to say, the rich Zoid warrior found himself in a similar situation to the girl he had come to rescue mere moments latter.  
  
"Well, life just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter, eh, Blood?" Gore said, stalking around a nearly unconscious Leena Toros and Harry Champ as they were on their knees. They had been dragged to some kind of cave. The floor was littered with trash and empty boxes as well as broken radio equipment and other mechanical devices.  
  
"I'd say so," the other man rumbled with a grin.   
  
"What do you want with us?" Harry demanded, careful not to overstep his boundaries.  
  
"With you," Gore said with sick mirth. "We'll ransom you back to mommy. And with her," he paused and shifted his gaze to Leena. "She'll be all we need to bring Bit home."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.   
  
"Bit Cloud, you prick!" Blood roared in Harry's face, causing him to squint and look away.  
  
"Easy, Blood," Gore said putting a hand to the other man's chest and guiding him away from Harry.  
  
"What do you want with Bit?" Harry risked after a small silence.   
  
"To kick his over-rated, lazy, good-for-nothing, do-nothing, cocky, blond @$$!" Blood roared again, violently pointing at the ground as if he expected the Liger pilot to be here now and bowing at his feet.  
  
"Ya know, Blood," Gore said, thumb and index figure to chin in a foreboding sudden realization kind of way. "As long as no one knows where Leena is...we don't actually need to keep her alive, do we? I mean. As long as they think we have her...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I see where you going," Blood said. So did Harry. So did Leena, now fully awake.  
  
"No! Don't! You can't!" Harry begged before words even manifested in Leena's throat.  
  
"Oh, but we can," Gore said and smiled. There was a glossiness in his eyes that spoke of twisted amusement and absolutely no remorse. They were some scary people, the two of them.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry panicked as Leena, despite her fear, began to growl at them, which only enticed Gore all the more.  
  
"If you don't leave her be, I-l-l -I'll" Harry stammered, looking between Leena and their captors and even around the room for an idea. Fortune smiled on him because an idea sprung to mind.  
  
"If you don't leave her alone, I'll stop breathing!!" Harry threatened. Leena looked to him in shock. The expressions of Blood and Gore became both serious and annoyed. Maybe Bit would come rushing to the rescue of a girl he wasn't even sure was still alive, but would a rich family waste money on one a kid they thought might be dead? Could they risk that?   
  
"You wouldn't-" Gore countered. Harry took this as his cue. He inhaled deeply and held his breath. He even glared at them with green eyes over puffed cheeks.  
  
He was bluffing Blood thought. But could they risk it? If he was stupid enough to stick up for her, who knew what else he would do. Besides, it wasn't everyday a rich brat stumbled into your line of fire in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Blood raged, moving hastily towards Harry, wrapping his hands around his throat. "Breath! Breath damn you!" Blood yelled, fearful that all that money would slip away into Harry's afterlife with him. Harry managed to exhale in a moment of shock when Blood had approached but now was fighting to breathe all over again.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Gore said, trying to pull Blood off Harry and even Leena had to join in. "He's breath'n! He's breath'n!"  
  
"Let go of him, you idiot!" Leena was shrieking.  
  
"He's breathing?" Blood asked sincerely, looking to Gore then down at Harry who was indeed breathing now that Blood had eased his grip on his neck.   
  
"He's breathing!" Blood exclaimed hugging Harry who was too energy-deprived to notice what was happening. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Blood then screamed at the top his lungs. Leena thought the room would shake under the force of it.  
  
  
  
"Now get in your cell and be good," Gore explained to them. "The party is going to be starting real soon."  
  
:::  
  
  
  
Harry and Leena had been hoping they had been lying when they said cell, but that's just what the two found themselves in. Now that they thought about it, the part of the cave they were in looked like a military hold from a long ago war, so why wouldn't there be a  
  
cell?  
  
The first ten minutes were spent in remorse and silence. Then before they realized it they were shivering. They could soon see their breath before they fully realized what this would mean.  
  
"Geez it's f-freezing in here!" Leena finally wailed with distaste. Harry managed a smile despite his discomfort. Leena looked at him, then away, with something twisting in her heart.  
  
'What?' Leena quizzed herself. 'So he saved my life and tried to the first time. He was SUPPOSED TO!' She was damn well important, after all. She shivered and it was more than because of the room temperature.  
  
"Th-thank you Harry," she muttered lowly, eyes aimed at her feet.  
  
"Wha?" Harry probed between chattering teeth.  
  
"I said thank you!" She snapped, still making no eye contact. He smiled.  
  
"Don't go getting the wrong idea! I mean, it's not like you were THAT successful!" Leena continued; this time her eyes were on his. She seemed satisfied by his lack of response but he smiled all the same.  
  
As time went on Leena realized, huddled in on herself as she was, how ridiculous it was to battle the cold in nothing but a sleeveless yellow top and a green skirt. When the hell would they get out of here? She thought she was imagining things when she felt a sudden barrier between the cold and her skin settle on her shoulders. It was Harry's jacket.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked involuntarily.   
  
"You l-looked cold," Harry told her with chattering teeth now a respectable distance from her and grasping himself for dear life. She stared at him for a moment then muttered a curse. Now she would have to say those two words AGAIN! This was so cruel.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said quickly, but not for the last time that day. Not long after that he was stripping, NOT at her request, to nothing but his boxers which, disturbingly, had many images of Leena's face all over them.   
  
"I could have lived without seeing that," Leena commented flatly, now curled up against a wall in most of Harry's clothes.   
  
"S-sorry," Harry said, now a pale human bag of shivers.  
  
Time went on and guilt began to rain on Leena's heart. How bloody long could it take to drag Bit's sorry @$$ back here so those guys could beat him up, or whatever it was they were going to do anyway?!   
  
With little of anything interesting to look at in the room, her eyes caught sight of Harry and she tried her damnedest to ignore him. She didn't want to give the clothes back. The thought was unbearable! And as long as he didn't ask, she was in the clear. Of course, if he did ask...  
  
He wouldn't. She knew. Because he was in lov-  
  
'A bloody idiot!' Leena corrected herself. She grumbled inwardly as his sounds of distress pained her ears. 'Just a little longer!' she begged fate. If she could ignore him just until those lunatics came back, she wouldn't have to part with any of the warmth the articles of clothing barely provided. Of course there was another option that had been dancing tormentingly in the back of her mind for the past hour or so.  
  
'NO! Absolutely not!' Leena ordered herself, 'I feel like I've been written into some B-level romance novel! Why me?!'  
  
"That's it!" Leena fumed, hopping to her feet, her frustration temporarily taking away the cold.  
  
"Your cash cow is dying in here, you frigg'n morons!" her words died out after a time and were lost in silence. There was no response.  
  
"God dammit! How are you gonna collect on him if he's dead?!"  
  
Harry heard Leena's words, but they sounded so far away. He wanted to see what she was doing, to help her anyway he could, but the strength to attempt such tasks had left him long ago. His body was so numb he couldn't feel anything anymore. At least it wasn't so cold now.  
  
Leena's hopes died on her lips. These men weren't all that sane, maybe they would let them freeze to death, or close enough to it that they'd want to die. She looked at Harry. God, was he moving? Aw hell!  
  
"Harry! Harry!" she fell to the floor beside him. She felt her heart sink when there was no response but slowly, ever so slowly, pale green eyes peered out from between their lids and spotted her. A smile cut itself from the frost covering his face.   
  
"You're alive!" Leena screamed with the joy that was bubbling true in her heart and impulsively hugged the Champ heir before realization of an arctic level set in. She just hugged Harry. Harry Champ! She ignored it and moved in as close as she could, forcefully ignoring the stinging cold that was resonating from Harry.   
  
Harry's heart became so warm it might have melted the ice the outer layer of his body was encased in. Had he died? Because this was truly heaven! Well, minus the lack of his ability to react. This was Leena. Leena Toros! Embracing him. He must be dead. He had waited for this day for so long and here he was without the strength to lift his tongue. It was a bittersweet feeling. Finally he closed his eyes and was determined to just enjoy the moment. 


End file.
